Skins
by TrogdorKC
Summary: A group of teenage friends all get their fix from alcohol, pills, drugs, and sex almost daily. After a deeper look into their individual lives, it's no wonder they frequently escape reality. Inspired from the British TV drama Skins. Tatsuki X Orihime
1. After Party

"So, what'd you guys think about that party?" Ichigo asked. He wore a plain black shirt and dark jeans. He leaned back in his seat.

Rukia sighed, "I'm just trying to forget it…" she muttered putting her pale blue scarf up to her face.

"Why?" Keigo asked. His red tie was hanging loosely form his neck.

"I've got a bloody hangover!" Rukia muttered holding her head.

Tatsuki turned around and looked at Ichigo, he grinned at her, "You were throwing them back."

"Tell me about it, after six shots I would've been out." Mizuiro squirmed over his coffee.

"You're a lot of pussy's." Tatsuki laughed.

The gang sat at a red round table in a coffee shop facing the window onto the street. The street light changed from yellow to red. Tatsuki sipped on her coffee. She was wearing a brimmed beanie and a bright blue shirt.

"I'm pissed that the lot of you wasted all my spliff!" Mizuiro exclaimed.

"It wasn't a waste." Ichigo smiled.

"Yeah, it finally got Uryu to try it. That's not a waste, that's a celebration." Tatsuki laughed giving Ichigo a high five.

"It wasn't that big of deal." He frowned. "Where'd you leave Mai?" he asked Tatsuki while cleaning his glasses.

"She's still sleeping… at the party." Tatsuki laughed.

"That's horrible. You should go back and get her." Rukia frowned.

"Did you get any off that?" Keigo asked.

"Eh, a little." Tatsuki smirked.

The door to the coffee shop swung open. The group was alerted by the bell above the door. In walked a girl with long orange hair. She examined her friends sitting at the table.

"Hey Orihime." Keigo smiled as she walked over.

Orihime hugged Tatsuki from behind and then walked around to the empty seat on the end beside Uryu.

Ichigo smiled at Tatsuki and made a thrusting motion while licking his lips. Tatsuki waved it off.

"Ran home first?" Keigo asked Orihime.

"Yeah, totally… I was um… getting betta clothes."

"Yeah you needed new threads after Rukia threw up on you." Ichigo laughed. Everyone else joined in.

"Fuck off you wankers." Rukia glared.

"Home actually sounds good right now." Uryu yawned.

"But I just got here." Orihime frowned.

Tatsuki was frozen, she bit her lip and looked down. She was about to say something.

"Come on Orihime, we'll go hang out." Rukia smiled.

"Wicked." Orihime smiled.

"Later boys." Rukia said with a flirty tone and got up to leave.

Ichigo winked at her.

"Bye." Orihime said and looked back at Tatsuki.

The door shut behind them and they were gone onto the street.

"Dude, if you don't jump that soon, you're gonna lose 'er!" Keigo exclaimed.

"Jump who?" Tatsuki asked sternly, acting as if having sex was a more serious subject than it should be.

"Orihime."

"What?" Tatsuki asked a little surprised.

"Yeah mate, I think she's getting wet for you." Ichigo added.

"Safe!" Tatsuki smiled.

"How'd you do it?" Mizuiro asked.

"Yeah?" everyone questioned.

"I dunno man. I'm just playing it cool."

"You, playing it cool? That's a laugh." Uryu chuckled.

"Oh, cheers." Tatsuki glared.

"No man, have you examined that rack?" Keigo shivered.

"They're nice… real nice." Ichigo said.

"Mate, you've got a girlfriend." Mizurio said.

"That's never stopped me." Ichigo smiled.

Everyone chuckled.

"Yeah, so after you hit that, you gotta tell us the national colors of her furry city." Keigo exclaimed.

"Keep it held down man." Tatsuki said.

"Yeah, are you a bloody idiot? It's obviously the same color as her hair." Mizuiro muttered

"That's not right man. Everyone has the same color pubic hair, coarse black." Ichigo said.

"Ah but wait, what if she shaves it all off?" Keigo added and laughed.

Chad laughed. His phone then buzzed on the table. He looked down at it. "Party, tonight. I'm supplying." He grunted in his low voice.

"Damn, we're getting spliffy like mad." Tatsuki laughed.

"Going to a party still hung over…" Uryu smiled.

"Safe." Everyone smiled.


	2. Down Time

The group disbursed and all headed home for some sleep before they met later for that party. Tatsuki strolled on the side walk and then she looked up, the sky was turning grey. She put her hands in her pockets as she turned the corner. Suddenly, someone long orange hair caught her eye.

"Hey!" Orihime said happily surprised.

"Orihime, what are you doing here?" Tatsuki asked.

"Oh well, me and Rukia were at her house for a while. But then Ichigo showed up and they… " she muttered looking away.

"Oh… oh! Right." Tatsuki responded then looked down.

They were silent for a minute.

"Yeah so like do you live here?" Orihime asked looking at the house in front of them

Tatsuki looked up to a slender two story house pushed between two other almost identical houses. All of the homes on the street were pretty much the same. Outside on the small patch of grass was a small flower bed with a large owl statue.

"Yeah, want to come in?" Tatsuki asked.

"Oh, super! Yeah." Orihime smiled.

Tatsuki smiled and walked up the cobblestone walkway, leading Orihime. When Tatsuki opened the dark grey door, the kitchen was exposed. It was a small set up, recently cleaned.

"Ya home?" an older woman's voice rang out.

"Yeah. Hey." Tatsuki answered.

"You didn't come home last night. I was worried." She said as she walked into the kitchen to meet her.

"I'm fine." Tatsuki smiled.

She walked into the kitchen. She was an older woman, grey and brown hair. She had wrinkles around her eyes and lips. She was also very tall. She smiled at them.

"Well, hello." The woman smiled walking into the kitchen greeting Orihime.

"Hello." Orihime smiled.

"And who might you be?" she asked.

"Oh, this is Orihime. I'm sure I've mentioned her before." Tatsuki replied.

"Oh! Yes, you are the one who is in the top of the class. Tatsuki has told me about you."

Orihime grinned at Tatsuki.

"Yes well, what are you two up too today?" the lady asked.

"We're going to go hang out in my room for a bit." Tatsuki suggested.

"Right, well, I'll see you both later then." She smiled and then exited the kitchen into the den.

Tatsuki smiled and then made a gesture towards the stairs.

"She's lovely." Orihime smiled following Tatsuki up the claustrophobic stairs.

"Yeah, she's great." Tatsuki smiled opening her bedroom door.

Too Orihime's surprise, Tatsuki's room was very clean and a golden yellow color. Everything was organized and spotless.

Tatsuki plopped on her bed, "Ugh." She sighed.

Orihime sat down beside Tatsuki, "Tired?"

"Yeah, I thought we could sleep." She yawned then took off her bracelets.

"Mind if I look around?"

"No…" Tatsuki said placing her jewelry on her beside table.

Orihime stood up and examined Tatsuki's desk. There was a cage with a lizard laying in it.

"You have a pet?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah… Haku."

"He's super." Orihime smiled staring at him lying on a branch.

Orihime looked back at Tatsuki. She was already asleep with one arm under her pillow and lying on her side. She sighed then smiled. Orihime walked quietly over to her friend's bed and sat down. She yawned and then gently lay down close to Tatsuki.

She bit her lip and nuzzled into the pillow. Tatsuki began to move on the bed, rearranging her sleeping position. Orihime felt her friend's knees press up against the back of her own. Tatsuki pulled Orihime closer and put her arm over her, resting beside her stomach.

Orihime felt herself blush. She intertwined her hand into Tatsuki's and began to fall asleep.

**A Few Streets Over:**

Rukia woke up, Ichigo wasn't beside her. She sat up, holding the blanket to her chest. He was feeding her fish. She looked back at her alarm clock.

"What time was that party?" She asked.

"Eight." He said turning around.

"Great, we've got an hour or so." She smiled.

Ichigo smiled, "You must be ready for round two." He said as he walked over to her bed and sat down.

She just smiled back at him.

They began to kiss. His hands on her waist and she put her hands behind his neck. He gently pushed her back onto the bed then broke away from her.

"Get us some protection." He said.

She nodded and reached into her side drawer pulling out a green condom.

She sat up and began to put it on him, he smiled and then they kissed again. Ichigo began to thrust into his girlfriend. She grabbed his shoulders and bit her lip. He took some deep breaths.

Just then, his phone buzzed. He reached over and picked it up reading who it was, "Keigo." He muttered.

"Hey man." He said while still thrusting into Rukia.

"Yeah, I'm at Rukia's right now. But meet us at the park, that's a good place to meet."

"Alright. What? Oh yeah, it's good." He said then winked at Rukia.

She knew Keigo had asked if they were having sex. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, laters." Ichigo said and slammed his phone closed.

"Sorry about that." He said and then began to really get back into it by picking up the pace.

Rukia moaned loudly.

**Later:**

Mizuiro and Keigo sat on a stone wall at the park waiting for Rukia and Ichigo. Keigo took a drag off of his cigarette.

"Chad's reeling them in." Mizuiro muttered.

"Yeah." Keigo said after exhaling.

Ichigo walked up, he was carrying Rukia on his back.

"Jesus man, did you walk all this way with her on your back?" Keigo asked.

"It's only a few blocks." Ichigo smiled.

Rukia jumped down, "Where is everyone else?"

"Chad's over there selling an ounce." Mizuiro said.

Rukia looked over, "Those kids are too damn young." She frowned.

"Hey, you got to go where the money is." Keigo laughed.

Chad walked over to the group, "Alright." Chad smiled.

"There's Tatsuki and Orihime." Ichigo smiled.

"Hey mates." Tatsuki said walking up.

"Hey, you're just in time. We're ready to go man." Keigo said jumping down from the stone wall.

The group began to walk down the street together.

"So where is this party, Chad?" Orihime asked.

"Oh, you'll know." He smiled.

Thumping of bass was heard, and as they turned the corner, a large house with toilet paper strung through the trees. The door was wide open with people pouring in.

"This is going to be good." Tatsuki smiled.


	3. Circle of Death

The gang walked in, there was a bunch of people dancing in the living room with the main lights off, but a black light and some glow sticks lit the room.

"Chad." a small voice said walking out of the dance room.

She had short, black hair, cute.

"You guys are all here. That's great." She smiled.

"Hey, Momo." Ichigo said.

"Hello everyone." She smiled at Tatsuki.

"Hey." Everyone replied.

"We haven't really started anything yet." She said pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Oh, well, I think you're about too." Chad smiled.

"Yeah, we got something." Keigo added

"So do we. We were just waiting for you guys." Momo smiled.

"What do you got?"

"Some guy in there is selling acid and X. But we have plenty to drink."

"Super." Ichigo smiled.

"We've got spliff."

"Wicked." Momo smiled.

"Well, come on, let's play circle of death, yeah? Best played in a large group." Mizuiro said.

"True that." Tatsuki smiled.

"Great, in the kitchen, yeah?" Momo asked.

"Totally. Someone go announce we're playing in that rave in there." Ichigo said.

"I'll do it!" Keigo exclaimed running in.

He ran straight over to the PA system. Everyone of his friends followed Momo into the kitchen.

"Okay, some mates are going to go drink in there. And whoever has the acid, talk to me!" Keigo yelled over the PA.

"He's bloody mad." Rukia sighed.

Tatsuki and Ichigo helped Momo gather cups and the drinks. Momo's kitchen was high class, her parents must have been loaded.

"Damn, this stuff is 12%..." Ichigo muttered.

"Oh, it's good." Momo smiled.

A bunch of other people joined the group in the kitchen. They were all laughing and carrying on.

"I guess we should sit on the floor." Orihime suggested looking at the marble floor.

"Good idea." One of the new people said. He had long red hair.

"I'm Renji, by the way." He smiled extending his hand for her to shake.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you." She said shaking his hand.

Tatsuki looked over, and quickly turned back. She took a shot of vodka and then went over to the circle.

"Okay, so everyone knows how to play?" Rukia asked spreading the cards out.

Everyone sat down in a circle around the cards.

"Everyone got a drink?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh yeah."

"Safe, I'll draw first." Mizuiro said.

"5"

"Alive!" every yelled and put their hand over their heart.

"Damn, Momo. You're last. Drink."

"Screw you." She smiled at Ichigo and then took a swig of her drink.

This lasted for a while, everyone drank at least four glasses plus some bonus shots. The circle started to disappear as people left to go do other things. Most of the guys went to smoke outside in the backyard and Ichigo and Rukia disappeared upstairs. The rest of the guys were in the living room dancing. Tatsuki stood up and held out her hand to Orihime. Her head was light, she stumbled backwards and then caught her balance.

"Sorry." She smiled as she helped Orihime up.

Orihime collapsed into Tatsuki, "Opps." Orihime laughed.

"It's alright. Let's find a place to sit." Tatsuki suggested.

She held Orihime's hand and guided her to the living room where they watched everyone dance. Keigo was sitting on the floor, talking to himself.

"He's tripping like mad." Tatsuki laughed.

Orihime smiled widely. She glanced at Tatsuki, "What?"

"You want to laugh." Tatsuki laughed.

Orihime finally let go, and began to laugh, "He's so…. Fucking… gone!" she laughed hysterically.

"This party isn't stopping!" a voice said over the PA system. He then cranked up the music.

"What?" Tatsuki asked.

"What?" Orihime asked.

"I can't hear you."

"What?"

Tatsuki sighed and sat closer to Orihime, "Sorry." She said.

"It's alright." Orihime replied.

They were silent for a few minutes as they watched the large group dance around.

"We're so… wasted." Orihime smiled finally breaking the silence

"Yeah!" Tatsuki laughed.

They both laughed.

Tatsuki looked at Orihime's skirt, it was plaid and super short. She bit her lip and thought about what they guys had said earlier that day at the coffee shop.

"So… like… uhm…" Tatsuki fumbled on her words.

"Did you say something?" Orihime asked, slightly turning towards her friend.

"What? No… no. No." Tatsuki said patting Orihime's leg.

"Whoa… your legs are smooth." Tatsuki smiled, rubbing her legs slightly.

"Yeah… I guess." Orihime said.

Tatsuki kept rubbing her legs, deciding to try her luck, moving slowly further up Orihime's legs.

"T-tatsuki…" Orihime gasped.

"Yeah?" Tatsuki asked in a whisper.

"Stop…" she said giving a few deep breaths.

Tatsuki gave a small laugh, "If you really wanted me to stop, your legs would be closed."

"Oh, shut up." Oirhime said grabbing Tatsuki's hand and pushing her backwards on the couch. She hovered over Tatsuki in a confused state. The room spun as she leaned down to kiss Tatsuki gently.

Tatsuki was silent.

"What are we doing?" Orihime asked.

Tatsuki leaned up and kissed Orihime's neck and collar bone, making her shiver. Orihime grabbed Tatsuki around the waist.

"Oh… Tatsuki." She gasped then bit her lip

Tatsuki slowly slid her hand up Orihime's skirt. She felt Orihime's lacy panties.

"Oh god." Tatsuki panted thinking about how sexy this was.

She put pressure over Orihime's opening.

Orihime moaned and gripped Tatsuki's shoulder.

"Have you never been touched like this before…. Orihime?" Tatsuki asked.

Orihime gasped as Tatsuki slide her hand into her panties.

Orihime quickly got off of Tatsuki, "Wait!" Orihime exclaimed and moved off of Tatsuki. She sat on the couch and pushed her hair back. "I'm… so sorry. I can't do this… Tatsuki"

"You can… you just chose not to." Tatsuki frowned.

"Well… yeah." She thought. "No, wait. I can't… just be a one night stand for you." She frowned.

Tatsuki stared at her.

"I didn't want it to be like this…" Orihime sighed and stood up.

Tatsuki watched her walk out. She sat up and sighed. Ichigo plopped down beside her.

"Ah, don't go after her." Ichigo said. "That's what she wants."

"I know how to play the game, man. I'm better at it than you." Tatsuki said getting up and heading back to the kitchen.

She sat on the floor in the kitchen with a bottle of vodka.

"God this is horrible." She said almost gagging.

A girl sat down beside her, "Tatsuki." She said.

Tatsuki looked up, "Mai."

"Ya want to go upstairs?" she smiled.

Tatsuki stared at her with glazed eyes, "Why the hell not." she sighed before taking another swig


	4. Keigo

Tatsuki woke up beside Mai, again. She wasn't in her own bed, again. Sun light poured into the window revealing about four people sleeping on the floor. Four people she remembered from last night, but did not know. Tatsuki sat up slowly, trying not to wake up anyone.

"Sorry Mai." She muttered as she left the girl, again.

She walked downstairs and found a bunch of people passed out. Keigo was still awake, but barely. He was rocking back and forth.

"Fuck… fuck… fuck." He muttered trying to light a cigarette.

Tatsuki examined him, he had been up all night and was coming down from whatever drug he took, "Hey man. Let's go." Tatsuki said holding out her hand for him.

"Go where?"

"Home."

She helped him up and then lit his cigarette for him. She smirked at him.

"Where is everyone else?" she asked.

"Fuck… fuck… I don't know." He said as if everyone were gone forever.

She peaked into the kitchen, "They've gone home." She quickly decided not to worry Keigo. " I'll walk you to yours." She offered.

"To my what?" he asked taking a hit.

"Home."

He thought, and then walked out of the door, Tatsuki followed him, then down the street, back to the park.

"Don't judge me" he said changing his tone. The silence was broken.

"I don't judge." She quickly replied.

"Then don't think less of me." He raised his voice.

"You're being paranoid."

He smiled.

"I think you're having a bad trip. It'll wear off soon. Go lie in bed and sleep it off." She assured him.

"Yeah… " he thought. "Fuck." He smiled agreeing with his friend.

"You think your dad will mind?" she asked changing the subjet.

"Fuck, I don't know." He frowned.

They stood in silence for a minute, Keigo not wanting to be alone, and Tatsuki longing for it. She saw that he was hurting, the pain showed through his eyes as fidgeted with his hands.

"That's your house. Go on." She said pointing at a one story house wider than hers. The neighborhood was entirely different. Instead of small two story houses that all looked the same, Keigo's neighborhood was full of one story houses that had the same lay out.

"I don't think your dad's home." She sighed noticing that there wasn't a car under the car port.

Keigo was quiet.

"Keigo?" she asked.

"I'm going." He muttered.

"Sleep." Tatsuki reminded him.

Keigo didn't reply.

"You alright man?" she asked.

"Yeah! Fine… fine. I'll see you later." He said walking to the side of his house where his window was. Keigo knew he had to be quiet incase his dad was home. He was in no position to talk to his father. He slid the window open with ease because he had already broken it in case of a time like this. He held the window up with one hand and crawled in. Feet planted on his hardwood bedroom floor, he gently and quietly put the window down. He examined his room, an utter mess, but he didn't care.

He walked over to his queen sized bed, which consisted of two mattresses on the floor and a dark blue blanket lying on top. He crawled underneath the sheets, without taking off any of his clothes or shoes for that matter, and fell asleep.

"Keigo!" a loud voice yelled followed by a bang.

"Are you in here?" the man's voice asked again.

Keigo was silent, "you're not real." He muttered, hallucinating his father.

There was no reply. He laid with his eyes open, the room fell quiet.

"Keigo." A familiar soft voice said.

"You're defiantly not real." He muttered closing his eyes, forgetting his mother.

When he awoke this time, it was about three in the afternoon. He threw the covers off of his bed and carefully walked to the door, pressing his ear against the door and listening.

He opened the door and walked out into the dim lit hallway. He bit his lip.

His house looked horrible, blood on the walls and floor, debris all over the hallway, and a bad smell. Keigo walked across the hall to another room, his dad's room. Blood was all over the bed.

He shook, "What happened?"

He looked down the hallway, to afraid to walk into the rest of his house. He could see furniture was flipped over, and someone shuffling around. His back was turned Keigo. Keigo's mentality changed instantly, someone was in his house, now he had to get out before he was noticed.

Keigo took a few steps back, quietly. He made it to his room, and shut the door, which made a click.

"Who the hell is that?" an unfamiliar voice cried out in panic.

Keigo ran to the window and jumped out. As he did, he heard his door open.

"Who the hell is in here?" the man demanded an answer.

Keigo lay in the bushes outside his window as he gathered his thoughts. He needed to run. So he did.

**In Town**

"She was drunk, I wasn't going to take advantage of her." Chad muttered at the café.

"You should've man! She's real cute." Mizuiro laughed.

"But she's so tiny... Chad would break her." Ichigo assumed.

"She is tiny…" Mizuiro muttered.

"Oh, hey mate." Ichigo said as Keigo walked in.

"Hey man."

"You going to eat?" Mizuiro asked

"Yeah, starving!"

"How are you feeling?" Chad asked refering to the trip.

"Fine, a little… tired, but I'm fine."

"Yeah, you were dancing like mad." Ichigo laughed.

"You all left without me. Cheers." Keigo glared.

"Shut the hell up you druggie." Ichigo spat back

Keigo walked towards Ichigo and took a swing, Chad blocked Keigo's punch with his fist. He looked at Keigo and shook his head.

"You want to fight me?" Ichigo asked mockingly.

Keigo glared at Ichigo.

"Calm down." Chad demanded.

"Come on Keigo, I'll go get some food with you." Mizuiro said patting Keigo on the back.

Keigo looked at Ichigo, who was smiling at him. Keigo sighed, "Whatever."

Mizuiro patted his friend again, "Bigger man." he assured him.

"I'm over it." Keigo said approaching a food stand.

"What do you want?" Mizuiro asked.

"Chips and some sandwiches." he replied.

"Alright." his friend replied.

This is not an unordinary action. Mizuiro usually pays for Keigo's food. Something about his dad is all Mizuiro knew about his situation. After eating, the two freinds were in conversation.

"I think you should get a job." Mizuiro suggested.

"Yeah, I've got to start taking care of myself… financially." Keigo replied.

"Alright man, well if you need anything… you know I'm here. And I do mean anything." Mizuiro smirked.

"Yeah, you know, I think I'm going back home to sleep." Keigo said.

"Alright man, laters." Mizuiro said and left Keigo. He walked back across the street where his lazy friends Chad and Ichigo were still sitting.

"Well, you buy him lunch?" Ichigo asked. he was still in a bad mood.

"Hey, shut up man." Mizuiro replied.

"He's the biggest mooch I've ever met." Ichigo laughed.

"Is not. He's got problems." Mizuiro defended.

"He'll have more if he doesn't watch it." Ichigo said then took a sip of his drink.

Mizuiro sighed.

After Mizuiro was out of sight, Keigo brought out his phone.

Mizuiro was Keigo's best friend, and they were tight, but somethings, Keigo thought his friend didn't need to know. He thought and thought.

Tatsuki had already heled him today, Orihime was to sweet, Ichigo is a jerk and Chad probably wouldn't help him out. Keigo sighed as he pulled out his phone.

"Hello… yeah, Rukia… you think you could meet me…?"

**Later:**

"You ddin't have to go this far." Keigo muttered.

"Where else could I take you?" she replied leading him down a hotel hallway.

"You didn't even have to do this… I don't have any money."

"Keigo." Rukia demanded stopping to turn around and look at him, "Keep your mouth shut, we can't talk about it here."

Rukia led him up the elevator and to a small room in the middle of the hallway.

"Room 1608" she said opening the door.

Keigo walked in and examined the hotel room, very nice one bedroom with a fridge, tv, and bathroom. Standard hotel room.

"Nice room." He smiled.

"Only the best." She smiled back.

They fell silent again, Keigo looked down.

"Look, you're like, one of my mates girlfriend… and I feel bad for… asking but." He stuttered

"It's fine." Rukia said cutting him off and sitting down on the bed, listening to him.

"But what about the gang?"

"No one has to know." She assured him.

"Ichigo is going to know." He said.

"I'll handle him." She said and giggled.

"Last night… if I was at home…" Keigo said almost in tears

"Hey, it's okay." She said making him sit down.

Keigo began to shake, "You guys know I'd never touch that… crack messes you up man. Why my mom left."

Rukia sighed, "Poor Keigo."

He cleared his voice, "I don't know who's blood that is... Did he kill someone? If so that means he's on the run... but if not and someone killed him, are they after me too or was it a random act of violence?" he thought out loud.

Rukia listened, "I don't know." she said.

He smiled, "That's not very reassuring."

"But for now, I can help you out." Rukia said trying to cheer him up.

"I know. You are." He said.

"So!" Rukia said getting down to business. "This is my father's hotel, and as you know I run the lobby. So this room will always be 'booked'." she said using air quotations.

Keigo smiled, "Brilliant."

"So just keep it quiet." she demanded

"If you throw a party, I'll throw you out." She smiled seriously.

Keigo nodded, exploring his new found fear of Rukia.

"Don't think of it as charity." she said walking towards the door.

"But that's what it is." He frowned.

She nodded, "You owe me." She smiled and shut the door.


	5. London Halflife

Chad, Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, and Uryu sat outside of the coffee shop on a sunny but slightly windy day. Orihime was doing her best to keep her skirt down while listening to Rukia talk about how her dad was out of town, Uryu was loading film into his camera, and Chad and Ichigo were locked in an arm wrestling match. Chad always wins, but Ichigo is a great opponent.

Rukia took notice that Orihime looked away when Tatsuki was spotted across the street. She was longboarding down the pavement approaching the cross walk. Rukia smiled with a motive, she thought it was cute.

"So, has anything happened?" she asked Orihime bluntly, catching her off guard.

"With what?"

"Don't play dumb. Tatsuki, of course." Rukia played.

Orihime looked down, "I got drunk and told her off." she confessed.

"Doubt she remembers." Rukia laughed.

"I do." Orihime muttered as Tatsuki approached.

"What up?" she greeted her friends as Chad slammed Ichigo's hand down.

"Fuck you!" Ichigo yelled.

Chad laughed.

"Hey Tatsuki." Rukia replied.

Tatsuki sat down, she nudged Orihime's knee with her foot to grab her attention, smiled at her, but then looked away. This frustrated Orihime, Tatsuki was trying to be harder than she really is.

The quiet, familiar click of a camera was heard.

"Beautiful." Uryu smiled looking at the back of his camera, examining the picture he just took.

"Always taking pictures." Orihime said.

"Always." Uryu agreed.

"What club is this for?" Ichigo laughed.

"Yeah, you laugh now. But all these school activities will look great for University." Uryu defended.

Ichigo shrugged, "Whatever, I'm only concentrating on my friends… Speaking of which, where is Keigo and Mizuiro?"

Nobody answered.

"Rukia, do you know?" Ichigo asked.

"Why would I know where he is?" she snapped.

Ichigo folded his arms and sat back.

"Calm the fuck down." Tatsuki muttered to Ichigo.

Ichigo stood up, "Going to the bathroom." He said and walked inside.

"What's his deal?" Uryu asked.

Chad shrugged, "He's just paranoid."

"Well whatever, I'm going into work if he's going to be a jerk." Rukia said standing up.

"Bummer." Tatsuki frowned.

"Laters." The group said as she walked away.

Another click.

Uryu chuckled, "This is a good picture of you two." He said to Orihime and Tatsuki.

Tatsuki and Orihime leaned in to view the picture; Tatsuki on the left of Orihime, both sitting in green metal chairs. Wind blowing their hair. Orihime trying to push her hair behind her ear with her left hand, she's looking off to the left as well. Tatsuki had her feet propped up on the green metal table. She was looking off to the right, right hand holding her hat down.

"It is." Orihime agreed.

"I like the light coming between us." Tatsuki said after examining it.

Uryu looked back at the photo and shut the camera off.

"Orihime." Tatsuki muttered.

"What?" she asked, eager to hear what she had to say.

"I need to go some places, care to join?" she proposed.

"Is this an invite?" Orihime smiled.

"Well if you're going to make a big deal out of it." Tatsuki smiled looking down.

Orihime sighed, "Whatever." She stood up, "I guess we're going then." She said to Chad and Uryu.

"Try and calm Ichigo down." Tatsuki added before leaving with Orihime and her long board.

**Hotel**

Rukia walked into the hotel and saw, to her surprise, Mizuiro standing in the lobby talking to a man in a suit. She decided to not interrupt them, she simply went up to Keigo's room and ignored the odd occurrence.

After reaching 1608, Rukia knocked on the door. When it opened Keigo was standing there in a more personalized hotel room. His music was on down low.

"So," He said, "is this good?" he asked letting her look around.

She examined the room; new clothes in the drawers, and a few posters hung on the wall.

"Simple and clean." She laughed.

Keigo smiled, satisfied with her answer.

"Thank you again!" he said. "Really, I don't know what I would do without you helping me out. Is there anything I can do in return?" he asked ready to help.

"Actually, yes." She answer. "I got you a job here." She smiled.

"Really?" he exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, janitor."

He laughed, "I don't care."

"See, Ichigo is starting to take notice that I keep 'working' more than I have been because I took over cleaning this floor. So now, that's your job."

"Everyday?" he frowned.

"I don't care when it get's done, but report in at the front desk with this." She said handing him a clip board.

"Okay," he muttered.

"Also, now you'll have access to your own towels and you can do your own laundry." She smiled and began to walk out of his room.

"Oh, and your own food." She smiled.

Across the street, Ichigo saw Rukia leave her families hotel.

"She didn't work long." He muttered.

"Why are you stalking her?" Uryu asked.

"Shut up. It's not stalking. I'm making sure she's being honest. If she's lying to me about work, what else is she lying about?" he responded.

Chad shrugged, "Look, I'm gonna go smoke." He said.

"Wait!" Ichigo said, "Look." He said proudly.

"Damn." Chad muttered as he watched Keigo leave the hotel.

"And Mizuiro left earlier too." Uryu muttered.

Ichigo scowled.

**In Suburbia**

Orihime was standing on the longboard, Tatsuki holding her hands as they slowly rolled down the sidewalk.

"It's really not that hard." Tatsuki smiled. "Move your legs."

"Apart?" Orihime asked.

Tatsuki laughed.

Orihime didn't say anything out of embarrassment.

Tatsuki put one hand around Orihime's waist, "Step back." She said grasping Oirime's side gently.

Orihime moved back slowly, still holding onto Tatsuki's other hand. Tatsuki smiled as se pushed her down the street.

"We should stop here." Orihime said.

"Why?"

"This is my house." She smiled.

"Oh." Tatsuki said and slowly stopped the board.

Orihime hopped down, slowly releasing Tatsuki's hand. Orihime looked at her house and then back at Tatsuki. Orihime lived in a gated community, sidewalks, all that jazz. Her house was a one story white house with a red front door. There was a black metal fence that ran around the yard. Orhime walked up the concrete stairs to her yard and opened the gate.

"You can come in." she offered to Tatsuki.

Tatsuki shrugged, "Naw, it's okay."

"You walked me all the way to my house." Orihime argued.

Tatsuki picked up her board and sighed, "Fine, I'll come inside if it'll make you feel better."

"It will." Orihime responded leaving the gate open.

Tatsuki shut the gate behind her as the front door opened, "Orihime." A woman said from the porch.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

The woman was obviously her mother, she had orange hair just like Orihime did, except her hair was shorter and pulled back. She was covered in flower and had an apron on, not like it helped the mess much. She looked tired.

"And who is this?" she asked when the two girls stood on her front porch.

"Mom, calm down." Orihime reassured her.

"This is Tatsuki."

Her mother looked Tatsuki over, " Oh." She said.

"Well come inside then." She said walking back in the house.

"Sora, I'm home." Orihime said walking in her house through the front door.

"Shut the door." Orihime told Tatsuki, "Oh, and leave your board on the porch."

After doing as Orihime commanded, Tatsuki followed her into the kitchen where her mother was busy cooking.

"You'll have to excuse the mess. Had an order." her mother said as Tatsuki walked into the kitchen to see her mother working.

"Mom has her own catering service from home." Orihime explained.

Tatsuki nodded.

"So Tatsuki, would you like to stay for dinner?" her mother asked.

"I would but."

"But nothing, stay and eat." She demanded.

Orhime smiled at Tatsuki.

"Sis!" a guy, Oirhime's brother entered the room.

"How was work?" she asked.

"It was okay, but I hate being an intern." He scowled.

"Oh, and this is?" he asked referring to Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki."

"Nice to meet you." He said greeting her.

"I'm Sora."

"Nice to meet you." She said shaking his hand.

"Mom's making you stay for dinner, huh?" he laughed.

Tatsuki nodded, "Yep."


	6. Ending Start

Sitting around the dinner table was Orihime's family, consisting of brother, Sora and mother. Not to mention the guest, Tatsuki. Orihime's family eats dinner together every night, while Tatsuki's family is almost the opposite.

Tatsuki almost felt like a fish out of water listening to the Inoue family converse over dinner. She remained quiet as they talked amongst themselves.

"So what do your parents do?" Ms. Inoue asked finally involving Tatsuki.

"I live with my grandparents." Tatsuki explained. She hated talking to friends parents, all they seemed to care about was who her parents were and where they worked.

"For school?" she pressed on.

"No." Tatsuki said then laughed, "They're dead."

Sora cleared his throat.

"Come again?" Ms. Inoue asked.

"My parents." Tatsuki said, "they're dead." she said staring Orihime's mother in the eye. She glanced at Orihime who looked like she was in pain. Tatsuki turned back to eating.

Orihime sank back in her seat. _"Oh."_ She thought.

"Oh my… My condolences, dear." Ms. Inoue said giving sympathy, "You should be grateful to have such loving grandparents."

"I am." Tatsuki replied trying to end the conversation.

"Well uh, do you have a boyfriend?" she asked.

Tatsuki laughed, "I have better things to worry about than a relationship." she replied sternly.

Ms. Inoue sat back and nodded, "Well, I think you're all too young for serious relationships anyways." she muttered.

"Oh, Tatsuki, maybe you can answer this." Sora said wipping his mouth, taking the attention away from his mother.

"Don't." Orihime said sternly, knowing what he was going to ask.

Sora shrugged it off, "Orihime won't tell me who this guy is, Renji I think his name was."

Tatsuki looked at Orihime, she was looking down at her plate. "Long red hair." Sora described him trying to jog her memory.

"Why do you ask?"

"Ah, well he walked her home late one night." Sora replied.

Tatsuki caught Sora's eye, but then shrugged it off, "Well, I would say she should stay away from him."

"Shame." Her mother interrupted gather a few plates, "Sora, help me clean the table." Their mother demanded.

"Come on." Orihime said to Tatsuki as she stood up.

Tatsuki nodded.

"Follow me then." Orihime said leading Tatsuki to her room. Orihime's room was in the front of the house with a window that looked out to the street. She had a long white room. Her desk hap her laptop and school work over it. The comforter on her bed was light green and earth tone pictures and artwork were hung on the walls.

"I like it." Tatsuki said.

"Thanks." Orihime smiled nervously holding her arm in one hand.

Tatsuki walked around Orihime's room and inspected everything. Tatsuki was about to ask when she could leave when Orihime blurted out,

"He just walked me home." Referring to Renji.

"Why would I care?" Tatsuki responded. "I already forgot it." she lied.

"You really don't care?" Orihime asked a little hurt.

Tatsuki didn't respond, she turned around and faced Orihime.

"Not even a little bit?" Orihime asked then bit her lip.

"What is this about?" Tatsuki asked folding her arms.

"You care about me." Orihime said.

"I never said that." Tatsuki snapped back.

"Then why did you stay here and let yourself be interrogated by my family?"

"It's called being polite. Your mom wanted to know, and now she does." Tatsuki said putting her hands in her back pockets.

Orihime was silent, "and didn't you want to know anyways?" Tatsuki continued.

Orihime nodded, she felt guilty and was unable to speak.

"Well you do now." Tatsuki said feeling her voice shake in anger. "I… can't cope with my parents being dead… Are you happy now?"

"No." Orihime glared back.

"But that stuff happened in the past." Orihime frowned, "It's time to move on."

"Move on?" Tatsuki exclaimed in disbelief. "You try moving on after watching one of your parents die." Tatsuki said trying to win the argument.

"I have." Orihime responded. She glared at Tatsuki with teary eyes, "And it happened a long time ago."

Tatsuki folded her arm while Orihime sat down on the edge of her bed, "I don't deserve this from you." Orihime replied wiping her eyes.

Tatsuki didn't respond.

"For some reason… unknown… I care about you." She frowned, "And you can't even see that because you're too upset about whatever happened when you were younger."

"I care about you." Tatsuki said quickly, "You're the one who won't let me make a move." Tatsuki said.

"So you do remember." Orihime said referring to a few weeks ago.

Tatsuki bit her lip.

"I let you make… I wanted you too…" Orihime said finding this to be a difficult subject to talk about. She cleared her throat, "I don't want to be a one night stand."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes, _"I've heard this before." _She thought.

"But, it's hard to not want you." Orihime confessed. "I was hoping that you could see how much I care for you and you would treat me different than any other girl."

"But sleeping with someone gives the ultimate connection. And I want to share it with you."

Orihime laughed, "I'm not going to just give it to you. I thought you would respect that."

Tatsuki didn't respond.

"And if doing that is the only way to be with you, even for a second, I'd rather not." Orihime confessed. "I don't want to be just another girl."

"Not without knowing that you care about me, for more than what I could give you physically." She added and crossed her arms, waiting for a response.

**Hotel**

"No one knows you're here… right?" Keigo asked Mizuiro as he entered Keigo's room.

"Of course not. I have a perfect alibi." He smiled.

"Which is?" Keigo asked

Mizuiro walked over to Keigo and gave him a pill, "Take this first. We'll be..." Mizuiro started to say but stopped to watch Keigo take the pill, "rolling in no time." He sighed realizing that Keigo would take any pill without knowing what it was.

"X?" Keigo asked.

"Oh yeah." Mizuiro replied.

"So what's this alibi?" Keigo asked getting back to business.

"You know my dad is the cop, well another cop works here guarding the hotel, and he happens to be a close family friend, so I can always say I'm visiting him." He shrugged and took his pill as well.

Keigo locked the door. Mizuiro sat down on bed and flipped the TV on.

"You're a good friend, Keigo." Mizuiro said.

"Yeah, we're pals." Keigo replied as he sat down on the bed. Keigo laid back, feeling the dug take over slightly.

**Much Later**

Chad and Momo were talking and smoking a joint when most of the gang showed up. Ichigo and Rukia, standing beside each other with some tension. Uryu had a camera with him as always. And Tatsuki and Oriime Orihime and Tatsuki were hand in hand.

"What happened here?" Rukia smiled seeing the two.

"Nothing happened." Tatsuki said squeezing Orihime's hand.

"Stop being so sensitive." Orihime smiled clinging to Tatsuki's arm.

"So where's this party?" Ichigo asked.

"Back of these woods by the lake." Momo answered.

"I'm ready." Ichigo said looking back at his friends seeing that they were all ready.

"Okay." Momo smiled and began to lead them down the trail.

The sun was setting, but the group was assured they would reach the site before sundown. There was a huge bonfire and a lake, some people were in swimming, but most were on the sand area starting the fire. A lot of people had tents.

"Don't worry." Momo smiled. "I hooked us up with some tents." She told Chad.

The gang reached the shore as the fire lit.

"So who wanted shrooms." Momo asked

Tatsuki looked at her then back at Orihime.

"Why would I stop you?" she smiled letting Tatsuki know it was okay to do mushrooms.

Tatsuki let go of her hand and walked to where Momo was getting the plant out of a bag.

"What are these? Labs?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yes, only the best." She assured her.

Tatsuki took a bag and handed her some cash. She then walked back to Orihime, who was at a camp site with Rukia and Uryu.

"We're staying here according to Momo." Uryu said taking a picture of Tatsuki who was holding some shrooms out in front of the camera.

She ate the ones in her hand, "Momo is executive. She's got everything organized all the time." Tatsuki laughed then sat down beside Orihime.

Chad, Momo, and Ichigo joined them.

"Uryu, you don't do shrooms?" Momo asked.

"No, just a little spliffy." He confessed taking a picture.

Momo laughed.

"So who's all doing it. Me, Tatsuki, of course, Rukia, Chad, Momo, and, Orihime?" Ichigo asked looking at Orihime.

"I'll try them." She blushed taking some from Tatsuki's bag.

"These are gross." She said frowning.

**Earlier in Orihime's Room**

Tatsuki sighed after hearing Orihime out, "I wasn't always like this." She confessed sitting down on the bed. "I used to smile and… be at peace all the time."

Orihime knew this was it, Tatsuki opening up to her, so she decided to be quiet and listen.

"But…after both of my parents died... I moved here... and everything wasn't okay. No matter what my grandparents did for me!" she paused and sighed again, "No matter how good I did in school. No matter what girl was nice to me…"

Tatsuki stopped for a second, "None of those things mattered because they wouldn't bring my old life back."

Orihime sat down on her bed, "What happened?" she asked.

Tatsuki sighed, "Me and my family were really close. It was just my mom, dad, and me. I had a few friends but I'd actually rather spend time with my parents. But then my mom got sick, and she din't get better…" Tatsuki stopped again, "Well… she had breast cancer and she died within four months of being diagnosed... and my dad... was broken. He tried, I know he did." Tatsuki said tearing up.

"But my grandparents picked me up from school oneday… and I never went back to my house, or my school…" Tatsuki sighed, "They told me that he didn't wake up when he took a nap… but now that I'm older I know he overdosed on sleeping pills."

Orihime was silent along with Tatsuki. They didn't say anything for a long time.

Tatsuki finally sighed, "No one knows about my parents... and especially not how much it gets to me." Tatsuki said getting to the point. "And I haven't talked about... my feelings in a long time." she confessed.

"I'm really trusting you." She said putting her hand on top of Orihime's hand.

"You can trust me." Orihime smiled looking back.

Tatsuki kissed Orihime gently on the lips.


	7. The Next Chapter

**Few Days Later:**

Tatsuki was laying down her girlfriend's bed. Orihime straddled her holding her hands talking to her. It was the middle of a beautiful Saturday. They just walked back from lunch with Chad and Momo.

"Orihime?" Tatsuki asked.

Orihime tilted her head to the side as to acknowledge her.

"What happened to your dad?"

"Oh." Orihime said letting go of Tatsuki's hands and fidgeting.

"Car accident." She frowned. "Comatose." She explained.

Tatsuki grabbed her hands back, "I'm sorry love." She said.

"Actually though." Orihime smiled, "It was my other mom."

"Wait," Tatsuki said making a connection, "your parents are lesbians?"

"Yeah." Orihime smiled.

Tatsuki squeezed her girlfriends hands, "Wow! That's… so unexpected." She laughed, "It's awesome." She smiled.

Orihime smiled back.

"So what'd you really think about the mushrooms?" Tatsuki asked changing the subject.

"It was great." Orihime laughed.

Tatsuki leaned up and kissed Orihime, they kissed, and kissed, then fell back on the bed.

"Everything was pulsing." Orihime added holding Tatsuki's hand looking up at her.

"Yeah?" Tatsuki smiled looking down at her.

"The ground… the sky… and your clothes." She said tracing lines into Tatsuki's shirt, tickling her slightly.

Tatsuki rolled over on her side and stared at Orihime, they kissed again. Orihime smiled, she placed her hand on the side of Tatsuki's face and studied her features.

"What?" Tatsuki asked.

Orihime nuzzled into Tatsuki's neck and kept her close.

"It was kind of scary." She whispered.

"There's nothing to be scared of." Tatsuki reassured her girlfriend.

"But you know what felt really awesome?" Orihime said leaning up, resting on her elbows.

"What?" Tatsuki asked.

"Being felt up." She smiled and kissed Tatsuki.

"I think it's just because I was doing it." Tatsuki replied in a cocky tone.

They kissed again, and again until it was a full blown make out session. Tatsuki positioned herself over Orihime and continued to kiss her more passionately. Tatsuki caressed Orihime's titties over her clothes, making Orihime grab the back of Tatsuki's shirt and let out a little moan. Tatsuki kissed Orihime's neck and collar bone while she moved her hand underneath Orihime's shirt. Orihime grabbed Tatsuki's hair and kissed her again. Tatsuki teased her lover by lightly dragging her fingers across her lover's body. Orihime stopped kissing Tatsuki and smiled, she looked up into Tatsuki's eyes and then looked away.

"What is it?" Tatsuki asked.

Orihime blushed, "I uh... you're really teasing me." she confessed with heavy breathing.

Tatsuki unbuttoned Orihime's blouse, she sared at Orihime's chest. Her boobs filled out the lacy trimmed bra perfectly. Tatsuki pushed up on Orhime's breast and kissed between them. She then slid her hand underneath the lacy bra. The two continued their make-out session. Orihime pulled on Tatsuki's hair. "That drives me crazy." she smiled and then kissed Orihime's neck.

The door opened with a voice, "I'm sorry to bust in like this but your mom said it was okay and I…." Rukia said walking in on her friends in the middle of a make out session.

Rukia backed up and shut the door quietly.

Tatsuki immediately got off of Orihime who was quickly buttoning her shirt. She was bright red.

There was a knock on the door and then it opened slowly, Rukia stood in the door way, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need Orihime." Rukia said.

Tatsuki nodded and then stood up, "Alright… It's a best friend thing." She said to Rukia. "I'll see you later." Tatsuki said to Orihime then made her way towards the door, grabbing her long green jacket.

Rukia glared at Tatsuki as she left.

"Bye." Orihime said and smiled.

Rukia waited for Tatsuki to leave, she shut the door. Orihime gave Rukia an unpleased look.

"I'm sorry." Rukia said sitting down. "Really."

Orihime sighed, "It's okay." She said forgiving her friend.

"So what's up with this?" Rukia laughed.

"Tatsuki?"

"You and Tatsuki." Rukia smiled.

"We just started going out… hard to say. She's… opening up I guess."

"You've already worked wonders. She said a whole sentence to me."

Orihime smiled, "I guess…"

Rukia thought, "But you two just started going out." She said after a minute.

Orihime nodded, "Hopefully though, longer than you and Ichigo." Orihime said.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Rukia said looking down.

"What is it?" Orihime asked with concern for her friend.

Rukia sighed, "Ichigo cheated on me."

"Oh… yeah?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah." Rukia said almost in tears. "Some girl… goes to school across town."

"How'd you find out?" Orihime asked.

"Apparently, everyone knew." She said. "Ichigo laughed about it to Keigo, Tatsuki, and Chad a few days ago."

"Did you ask him about it?" Orihime questioned.

"Yeah, and he admits it… so I dumped him. I know he's cheated on me before. But until now I just… didn't know what to do."

"I just don't know what to do anymore." Rukia sighed.

"It should be fair." Rukia exclaimed, "I try to help out everyone, and all I want is for Ichigo to be nice to me." She frowned.

Orihime frowned as well. She got up and went to her closet.

"What're you doing?" Rukia asked from the bed.

"I'm taking you out." Orihime said grabbing her purse.

**A Few Days Ago: Chad's**

Ichigo, Chad, Tatsuki, and Keigo were sitting around with a bong.

"So what's Rukia's deal?" Tatsuki asked passing the bong.

"She thinks I'm cheating on her." He said.

"Are you?" Chad asked

"Not this time?" Keigo added and laughed.

"Whatever." Ichigo said taking the bong.

"What about you and Orihime?" Chad asked.

Tatsuki smiled, "It's nothing."

"Doesn't seem that way. Orihime really likes you." Keigo said.

"Who says?" Tatsuki asked

"Rukia." Keigo and Ichigo responded at the same time.

"She talked to you about that?" Ichigo asked.

"She mentioned it a few times." Keigo replied sheepishly.

Ichigo thought.

"But really, did you tap that girl?" Chad asked taking the bong.

Ichigo smiled, "Of course." He smiled referring to cheating on Rukia.

Keigo looked down, "That's not right, dude…" Keigo said accidentally grabbing everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Tatsuki asked.

"I mean that, Ichigo has a great girlfriend and you're fucking it up." Keigo argued looking at Ichigo.

"Don't tell me what to do." Ichigo came across sternly.

"I'm not." Keigo glared.

"He's observing." Tatsuki said cutting the tension.

"Both of you shut up." Chad added.

Ichigo glared at Keigo, "You know the deal." Chad reminded them "We don't fight each other."

"Whatever." Ichigo said getting up to leave.

"That's right, just leave when you're wrong." Keigo muttered.

"What'd you say?" Ichigo asked storming back in the room.

Keigo stood up, "I said you're a coward."

"You want to fight?" Ichigo asked getting up in Keigo's face.

"No, I don't waste my energy on scum like you."

"Look who's calling who trash." Ichigo laughed.

Keigo brushed it off, "Where's your mum?" Ichigo laughed.

"Leave." Chad said standing up patting Ichigo on the back.

"Later." Ichigo said turning away.

"Oh but Keigo." He said before completely leaving, "Next time you see me, I will have already boned Rukia for you."

"Get the fuck out!" Keigo screamed.

"Don't fucking scream in my house." Chad glared.

"This is why I didn't want a girlfriend." Tatsuki sighed, "Too much drama."

Keigo sat down, "Here man." Chad said handing him the bong.

"Thanks." Keigo said then lit up.

The group was quiet for a few minutes.

"So what is that about?" Chad asked Keigo.

"What?" he asked before coughing.

"Do you like Rukia?" Tatsuki asked.

"Hey… I don't know man." He said. "She's nice and he's being a total tosser." Keigo glared.

"No offense, Tatsuki." Keigo apologized, rembering how close the two are.

"No, he's being arrogant." She replied.

"Try to talk to him." Chad suggested.


	8. Poster Of A Girl

**Later. Hotel:**

Keigo walked to his room, he slid the room card and pushed on the door, the lock was down.

"Hey, who's in here?" he asked.

The door shut, and then he heard it unlock, "It was just me." Rukia said letting him in his room.

He bit his lip and walked in, he sat down and began to take off his shoes.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing." He replied distantly.

"Are you okay?" she asked walking closer to him.

"What're you doing here?" he asked smiling, trying to change the subject.

Rukia was taken back. "W-what do you mean?"

He sighed, there was no hiding it, "You would want me to tell you." He muttered.

"Tell me what?" she asked.

"Ichigo is cheating on you!" He exclaimed dropping the bomb.

"What?" she said and almost laughed.

"It's true." He said giving her a serious look in the eyes.

She was quiet, she backed up and sat on the bed in disbelief.

"How'd you find out?" she asked in a small voice.

"At Chad's… He was bragging about it." Keigo said, knowing this was hard for her.

"That ass!" she exclaimed. She grabbed a pillow and threw it across the room.

"He couldn't change." She said. "He's done it before..."

"Before?" Keigo asked.

"Yeah." she sighed.

Keigo sat beside her, "I'm sorry... But look Rukia, he's a jerk. You don't deserve that."

"I know, Keigo." She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"and I'm not putting up with him anymore."

**Tatsuki's Room:**

Ichigo and Tatsuki were playing guitar in two identical computer chairs.

"It's like… A minor…. E minor…. And C." she said playing all three chords.

"Right." Ichigo agreed following what she said.

"And the bass line is like, AAAA, CCCC, BBBB" she muttered.

They both played at the same time, there was a knock at the door, "Sounds good guys." Tatsuki's grandmother said opening the door.

"Thanks." Tatsuki said.

"Rukia is here." She said. "Looking for Ichigo."

Tatsuki and Ichigo both looked at each other as Rukia walked in. The door shut.

"Hey, babe what's…" Ichigo said, but Rukia put up a hand and looked at Tatsuki, "This will only take a second, Tatsuki." she said.

Rukia's eyes darted, she saw Ichigo's phone on Tatsuki's bed and grabbed it, looking through the call list.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said putting the guitar down on the hardwood floor.

"Is this her?" she asked shoving his phone in his face.

"Who?" Ichigo asked.

"The girl you're sleeping with?" she said.

"Oh, her." Ichigo said.

Rukia was shocked, by such a strong reply"So it's true." Rukia glared.

"Yeah." Ichigo sighed.

They were both silent for a moment, Ichigo knew what was coming.

"Well, I guess this is it then." Rukia said.

Ichigo folded his arms. "Way to make a scene." he muttered.

"Shut up." she glared. She then walked towards the door.

"Goodbye." Rukia said before shutting the door.

"Who does she think she is?" Tatsuki laughed. "Coming in my house like that."

Ichigo sighed, "Whatever, now I don't have to worry about her."

"It's that easy?" Tatsuki asked.

"No." he confessed as he picked up the guitar and began to play again.

**Next Day: Hotel:**

Rukia was working behind the counter. Her mind was off of Ichigo, he was a total loser to her now. She had her head in a book but she looked up to see Keigo walk through the lobby up to his room.

Keigo answered his door, Rukia stood there, "I hope you don't mind me always barging in." she said.

"Not at all." He said welcoming her in to the room.

"I owe you for telling me about Ichigo." She said.

"No!" he exclaimed, "You gave me this room… I don't know where I'd be without your help. If anything, I owe you."

Rukia smiled, "So why'd you tell me?"

"Because, like I said, he's a jerk... and you're a nice girl who deserves someone better." He said.

They were silent, "So watch out for Mizuiro." Keigo laughed. "Now that you're single he'll try anything."

"Is that the only one?" she asked him.

Keigo was frozen.

"Why lie?" she asked walking towards him. She put her hand around his neck and kissed him.

**Week Later In Tatsuki's Room**

Tatsuki put her guitar down, "Brilliant." Orihime smiled.

"You think?" Tatsuki smiled back.

"Yeah! You're pretty great at playing." She said as Tatsuki sat down on the bed beside her.

Tatsuki put her fingers under Orihime's chin and kissed her, she moved her hand down to her waist. Orihime smiled.

Orihime made her stop, Tatsuki laid down and Orihime soon followed.

"So, Rukia wants me to room with her at East…"

"And what do you want to do?" Tatsuki asked.

"I don't know…" she sighed. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm leaving in August." Tatsuki said.

"Where are you going?" Orihime asked.

"I'm not going to university if that's what you meant. At least, not right now. I don't know what I want to do."

"So you're leaving to go find yourself?"

"I just want to experience life before the rest of my adult life."

The two were quiet.

"Come with me." Tatsuki finally said.

"I have to go to college." Orihime laughed.

"Says who?" Tatsuki laughed.

Orihime didn't answer.

"I'm going to university. Just not now. Stop worrying." Tatsuki laughed.

Orihime laid on her girlfriends stomach.

"Actually." Tatsuki spoke, "I want to get away from these guys." She said.

"Why?" Orihime asked.

"I feel like we all need do… concentrate on our own things. Besides you and me of course." Tatsuki said smiling.

Oirhime blushed, "You mean it?"

"Why else would I want you to come with me?"

"But I thought... we were all friends?" Orihime questioned. "Why would you want to leave?"

Tatsuki sighed, "Drama." she scowled. "It's too much."

"You mean, the Keigo, Ichigo, and Rukia situation?" Orihime questioned.

Tatsuki scratched her head, "Yeah."

Orihime saw she was concerned.

"Just before something bad happens..."

"Something bad?" Orihime asked.

"Ichigo... he's arrogant!" Tatsuki exclaimed. "And, I don't know. He's my friend, but I can't back him up anymore."

Tatsuki's phone buzzed, "_Ichigo"_ it buzzed.

"Speak of the devil..." she muttered picking her phone up. Tatsuki looked at the text message, _"Where's Keigo?"_

She sighed, "See, he's... already looking for him..." Tatsuki said.

"Looking for who?" Orihime asked.

"Ichigo is looking for Keigo. I'm sure he wants to start a fight or something."

"_I don't know dude. His house?"_ she replied then put her phone down.

Orihime frowned as Tatsuki laid back on her bed. She laid her chest on her girlfriends chest. They laid there quietly in for a minutes before Orihime kissed Tatsuki's neck and ears which she found that they were extra sensitive.

Tatsuki shuttered and put her fingers through Orihime's jean belt loops, pulling her closer. Orihime sat up, straddling Tatsuki. They looked at each other for a minute. Tatsuki kissed Orihime and pushed her back on the bed gently. They kissed again.

Tatsuki slid her hand up Orihime's pant leg to the zipper and unbuttoned her pants. Orihime kissed Tatsuki more passionately than before as Tatsuki felt her lacey panties.

"Do you always have to wear the most tantalizing panties?" Tatsuki asked.

"You like them?" Orihime whispered running her fingers through Tatsuki's hair.

Tatsuki kissed Orihime as she slid her hand into Orihime's panties and rubbed her off. Orihime grabbed Tatsuki's shirt and moaned. Tatsuki kissed her lovers neck, making her gently thrust. Tatsuki removed her hand and kissed Orihime.

"Is everything okay?" Orihime asked, blushing.

"Fine." She smiled.

"Why'd you stop?"

"You've been teasing me with lacey panties forever. Now it's my turn to tease you." Tatsuki smiled.

Orihime was shocked, "I can't believe this." She said surprised.

"How's it feel?" Tatsuki asked.

Orihime bit her lip, "Horrible." She smiled taking off her own pants. She was left in her lacey panties and dark green tank top.

Tatsuki studied her pouting lips, irresistible.

"I'm not going to give in." Tatsuki said getting off her bed and walked across the room to close her blinds.

Orihime walked over and stood behind Tatsuki, "Oh yeah?" she smiled putting her arms around Tatsuki's waist and kissed her neck.

Tatsuki shuttered and turned around. Orihime pushed Tatsuki down into a black computer chair. She straddled Tatsuki in the chair, Tatsuki eye level with Orihime's breast. They looked at each other, slightly embarrassed. They kissed again.

When they pulled away, Orihime quickly removed her tank top.

"It matches." Tatsuki said looking at her bra which was pushing Orihime's breast in her face.

Orihime sat back a little as Tatsuki took off her shirt. Orihime smiled, Tatsuki was firm and tan underneath the T-shirt. She wore a black athletic bra.

Orihime unbuttoned Tatsuki's pants and slide her hand down into her panties. Tatsuki moaned as Orihime began to pleasure her. Tatsuki looked up at Orihime and they kissed again. Tatsuki unhooked Orihime bra. Orihime gasped and held her breast up with the arm that was being used for Tatsuki.

Tatsuki was eagerly waiting for them to fall, Orihime looked at Tatsuki, who was smiling wide and then removed her bra and threw it on the floor. Tatsuki gently rubbed Orihime's nipples. She then kissed Orihime's breast and nipples, looking up to make sure it was okay with Orihime. Orihime grabbed Tatsuki's shoulders and moaned. But soon, Orihime put her fingers underneath Tatsuki's chin and kissed her. She slowly got up and walked over to Tatsuki's bed.

Tatsuki stepped out of her pants and followed right behind her. Orihime sat down on the bed and moved backwards to the headboard while Tatsuki crawled towards her. They kissed again.


	9. It Goes On

**Keigo's House**

Full of rage, Ichigo stood outside of his former friends's home. He took notice that there was no car home and the lights were off. He walked onto the grass up to Keigo's window. It was broken. Ichigo hesitated for a minute, but then slid the window open and crawled into the house.

"Oh man, smells like shit in here." He said trying to turn the light on.

He looked around, Keigo wasn't here. He didn't think anybody was home. Ichigo quietly opened the door and looked into the hallway.

It was dark, but Ichigo could tell that something wasn't right. He stood in the hallway, thinking. A scuffling noise broke his concentration. He turned to the side to see another room, the door was closed. The sound came from inside of this room.

Ichigo approached it slowly, the door creaked as it opened. The smell was overpowering in this room. He coughed while looking for a light. He found a switch and flipped it. The light flicked on. Ichigo soon realized that he was in a bedroom, probably Keigo's parents. However, the room was trashed. Ichigo immediately noticed the bed, covered in dried something. Ichigo slowly inched forward and examined the sheets.

"Is this...blood?" he muttered examining the bed in the middle of the room. As he approached, he saw something on the other side of the bed on the floor. It looked like a pile of sheets. But he noticed a patch of hair coming from the top and a pair of shoes. It was a body.

Ichigo quickly analyzed the situation and decided it would be best to leave. He turned around quickly and opened the door to the hallway. He was greeted by a blow to the head, then darkness.

**Next Morning Tatsuki's Room:**

Orihime was wearing Tatsuki's white T-shirt and no bra. Tatsuki was on the laptop at her computer desk.

"What're you looking at?" Orihime creeping up from behind her.

"Bus tickets."

Orihime looked at the screen, "Why do you need three?" she asked.

"Three?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yeah, it says you bought one earlier on the bottom with your account number."

Tatsuki looked over her shoulder at Orihime, "Nosy." she smirked.

"Where are you going?" Orihime smiled.

"It's where 'we're' going." Tatsuki corrected her. "We are going places all summer. Wherever you want." she smiled.

Orihime smiled, Tatsuki turned around in the chair and grabbed Orihime's hands. Orihime straddled Tatsuki in the chair. They kissed briefly.

Tatsuki pinched Orihime's nipples, making them hard, "Must be cold in here." She laughed.

Orihime playfully glared, "Or there must be a jerk in here."

Tatsuki leaned into Orihime's chest and rested her head. Orihime began to scratch Tatsuki's head.

"What's on your mind?" Orihime asked.

Tatsuki hugged her girlfriend, and sighed, "Nothing. I'm happy. Very content."

The two sat in an embrace for a while. But Orihime broke the embrace by giving Tatsuki a kiss on the head.

"You know, you taste pretty awesome." Tatsuki smiled.

Orihime blushed, "I like the way you taste too."

"Could I have another?"

Orihime shook her head, "Last night wasn't enough for you?" she smiled

"It was… but I think I'm addicted to touching you." Tatsuki said placing her hands on Orihime's waist.

Orihime put her hand on Tatsuki's face and kissed her.

**Later**

Keigo looked around the hotel room. He had just cleaned it and all of his necessary items were packed away in a green backpack. He looked at a note on the table, he sighed and left the room with his backpack on.

Downstairs, Rukia was working behind the counter on the computer. Keigo quietly walked past her. She didn't notice him leave.

Keigo walked to the café where he spotted Tatsuki and Orihime across the street. Orihime was riding Tatsuki's longboard and Tatsuki still holding her hands as she cruised down the sidewalk. Orihime tripped off of the board. She laughed and kissed Tatsuki. Tatsuki picked up the board and skated away as Orihime walked inside a shop on the street. They waved to each other.

Tatsuki skated towards Keigo, she hopped off of the board, "Hey mate."

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Walked Orihime to work." She smiled.

Keigo smiled back.

"So you two are legit?" he asked.

"I suppose." She answered with a slight smile.

"So I guess this means you and Mae are..."

"Don't even." Tatsuki laughed.

Keigo smiled.

"You sure about this man?" Tatsuki asked getting down to the reason they met..

Keigo looked around, then back at his friend, "It's for the best." he assured her.

She smiled, "What do I tell everyone?" she asked handing him an envelope.

"You don't know anything." he said. "I'll see you soon though." he smiled.

Keigo looked in the envelope, seeing a bus ticket and directions, "Thanks." he added.

**Two Nights Ago**

When Rukia arrived home, Ichigo was waiting for her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked "What are you? Stalking me?"

Ichigo frowned.

"Look Ichigo, we are over. Go home. I don't have to tell you anything." She scowled

"Where's Keigo?" he asked.

"Why would I know?"

"Cause you're fucking him." he glared.

She didn't respond.

Ichigo laughed. "It's true."

"How'd you find out?" Rukia asked in a whisper lowering her head.

"I had a hunch... but you just told me." Ichigo explained, "So what, you let him stay at your daddy's hotel and gave him some room service?"

"What is this about?" she demanded. "I did it after I dumped you. Get over it!"

Ichigo balled up his fist, "Do it." she glared at him.

He looked down at the ground, "Stay away from me." Ichigo said and walked off.

"Gladly." Rukia said walking towards her house.

**Present Time Back at Keigo's**

Ichigo woke up with a throbbing head ache. His face felt swollen and his left eye was blurry. He looked around. He as still in what use to be Keigo's house. Just like the bedroom, the rest of the house was trashed. Furniture turned over, trash thrown everywhere, writing and holes on the walls.

Ichigo tried to sit up, but he found himself tied up with tape.. He grunted trying to break free. He heard a scuffling. He looked to see a man, followed by two other men. They looked sick and their eyes were red.

"Why'd you break in?" one asked.

"This is my friends house." He explained.

The men laughed, one waved a gun around, "What's in his pocket?" he asked.

Two guys came over and picked Ichigo up, "Don't fucking touch me." Ichigo squirmed. He was then struck by the handle of the gun.

The man smiled, "You're in no position to be calling shots." he glared then began to look through Ichigo's pockets. "Speaking of shots... if you don't want to be shot. You will shut your mouth." he smiled taking Ichiog's wallet. The two other men threw Ichigo down on the floor. Then began to kick Ichigo. Unable to defend himself, Ichigo could only watch.

"He's got a card…. What's your number?" the leader asked.

"Five… two… three…. Eight…" Ichigo replied slowly.

The guy with the bat picked him up by the his hair. Ichigo stood on his feet. The robber backed up and took a big swing at Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo leaned over, not falling.

"Is that the correct number or were you lying? Were you fucking lying!" he screamed at Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't respond, a gunshot went off. Ichigo flinched.

The leader laughed, "Scared?"

"No!" Ichigo yelled back. He looked up into their red eyes. The man sniffed then hit Ichigo across the head with the gun again. Ichigo fell to the ground, blacking out again.

**Elsewhere at Tatsuki's**

Tatsuki was playing guitar for Orihime when her door opened, her grandmother again.

"I thought you were asleep." Tatsuki said.

"Oh, I was on my way to bed." She replied.

"But have you seen Ichigo? His dad called here looking for him. Said he hasn't been home."

Tatsuki looked at Orihime, then back to her grandmother, "No."

"I'll call Rukia." Orihime said.

"Okay, night girls." Tatsuki grandmother said and shut the door.

Orihime smiled, "I love your grandparents."

Tatsuki smiled back as Orihime answered her phone, "Hello?"

"No, it's not… I don't know. Me? No I haven't talked to him." Orihime said.

Orihime put her on speaker, "I know it shouldn't but he's worrying me." Rukia said.

"It's okay, Rukia." Orihime assured her friend.

"He might be trying to worry you." Tatsuki said.

Orihime glared, "You are not helping." She muttered.

"I'm supposedly the last one who saw him." Rukia said.

"When?" Tatsuki asked.

"Last night."

Tatsuki thought, "That's the last time I heard from him too…"

"What'd he say?" Orihime asked.

"He asked where Keigo was." Tatsuki said "I told him he was probably at home."

Tatsuki picked up the phone and took Rukia off of speaker, "I'm going to go look for him. You and Orihime stay calm. Me and the guys will handle it." she assured Rukia and then hung up the phone.

"What are you doing?" Orihime asked.

"I'm taking care of everything. I'll find Ichigo and you can still have a good night, just with Rukia." she said.

Orihime had an unsettling feeling. She looked at Tatsuki, she was calling Chad on her cell phone.

"Hey, Chad. You're with the rest of the guys, yeah? Great, I'm coming over." she said then hung up the phone.


	10. Rescue

Tatsuki, Chad, and Uryu set out shortly after meeting up.

"So you're telling me that you think Ichigo went looking for Keigo?" Uryu asked as the three firends walked down the sidewalk.

"Yeah." Tatsuki said lighting a joint.

"Does Ichigo even know if Keigo is home?" Uryu asked.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Chad asked.

Uryu kept silent. He knew something was up. Tatsuki ignored his remarks and passed the joint to Chad. Tatsuki knew Kegio wasn't there. But she played along.

They soon approached Keigo's home. It looked abandoned and eerie.

"Go knock on the door." Tatsuki said.

Chad grunted, "You have to come with me."

Tatsuki looked back at Uryu, "You too."

The three friends were now on the front porch. There was no light on to greet them, only the moonlight. Uryu was standing off of the steps, keen to his senses. Chad knocked.

There was no answer.

He knocked again.

No answer.

"Well." Chad muttered.

"I guess we were wrong." Tatsuki sighed and turned to walk down the porch.

A sound from the inside of the house. Everyone looked back, quiet.

"Mmmmff!" a voice cried out.

"Did you hear that?" Tatsuki exclaimed.

"Shh!" Uryu demanded, listening as closely as he could.

It was quiet again. But then, "In here." the voice weakly cried out.

Uryu made his was to the window and peared in. The whole house was dark. But he could see somebody on the floor.

"I think it's Ichigo!" Uryu exclaimed in a whisper

Chad beat on the door, "Hey! Let us in." he grunted.

A gun shot was heard, then traveled through the front door between Tatsuki and Chad. The two were alert now.

"You kids get the fuck out of here!" an angry voice demanded from the inside of Keigo's house.

Tatsuki jumped off the porch and ran to the side of the house, Uryu and Chad quickly followed.

"No!" Ichigo cried from the inside of the house. He felt his last light of hope fade into the darkness.

Tatsuki stopped infront of Keigo's bedroom window. She opened the broken window and looked back at her friends.

"What are you doing? We have to save Ichigo!" Chad exclaimed.

"We are." Tatsuki assured him.

"What's the plan?" Uryu asked.

"I'm going in to open the front door. When I get there, you guys rush in and grab Ichigo."

"No way." Chad grunted.

Tatsuki didn't respond, she lifted herself up to the window.

"Tatsuki! Do not do this." Uryu said.

"Listen, I'll go." Chad said.

"I'll be fine." she smiled.

The two boys heard the cock of a hand gun. Tatsuki looked at them, "Go the the front door now."

Uryu jumped in the window, "Give me that. You go to the window. I'm the fastest and I know Keigo's house well."

Tatsuki thought, she didn't know Keigo's house. She reluctantly handed over the gun and crawled out the window.

Tatsuki and Chad gave Uryu a look before he disappeared into the darkness of Keigo's room.

"Chad, go to the back door to distract the thugs. Bang on it, do whatever to get their attention. I'll get Ichigo out. He's right by the door." she explained.

Chad didn't have time to argue, he ran off to the back door.

Tatsuki waited at the front door. She thought. This was a dangerous mission. What if it didn't all go according to pan? What if she died? And who the hell is in Keigo's house and why is Ichigo involved?

Her thoughts were interupted by gunshots. One, two, three, four, five, six. Then and explosion. Tatsuki stood back, the back of the house was on fire.

"Fuck!" she screamed and ran to the back.

Chad was down. He grunted, "Shit..."

"What the hell happened?"

"They shot... at me." he grunted.

Tatsuki looked at his arm, he was holding it.

"Damn." she muttered then bit her lip. She picked him up and he hobbled with her to the front yard. Within the very short time Tatsuki had gone to the back yard and returned, several people had arrived on the scene. One police car, one ambulance, and a group of nosey people. A police officer took Chad off of Tatsuki.

"She's my friend." Chad explained.

The medics took Chad to an ambulance, Tatsuki didn't want to follow, but two familiar faces that didn't belong got her attention. Rukia and Orihime.

"What are you doing here?" Tatsuki asked upon approaching them.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia mocked.

"Tatsuki." Oirhime smiled, "We were on a walk when we saw this."

"Well what about you?" Rukia asked.

"Help!" a voice pierced through the night.

Rukia looked up, "Ichigo..." she muttered. Rukia glared at Tatsuki, "You!" she spat and slapped Tatsuki across the face.

"What the hell happened here?" she scremed grabbing everyones attention.

"Look, I don't know. Ichigo is in there being held hostage by some thugs. Chad got shot trying to distract them from Uryu who is still inside."

"Uryu..." Tatsuki muttered "Shit! I forgot. Damn." she cried remembering the six shots fired.

"Ichigo is in there?" Rukia cried.

"Why?" Orihime asked.

"He was looking for Keigo."

Rukia trmbled.

"This is... my fault." she muttered.

She began to cry, but then channled that to anger. She looked at Tatsuki.

"He's your best friend. You dragged Uryu out here too. Go in and get them!"

"I'm not going into a burning building." Tatsuki looked at Orihime.

"Chad's already been shot because of you." Rukia glared.

Tatsuki glared back.

"No one is going inside." an old voice said from behind them.

"There's nobody in there." the voice spoke again. It belonged to a police officer..

"No. Two of my friends are inside and maybe two or three other people."

The officer shrugged, "Squatting are we?" he assumed and walked off.

Rukia looked at Tatsuki, "Please." she begged.

Tatsuki bit her lip and looked at Oirhime. She knew what she had to do even though Orihime's eyes were begging her not too.

A beam fell in the livingroom of the house, making the flames larger.

Tatsuki looked at Orihime and sighed.

"I'm going to save my best friend." she said to Rukia.

Tatsuki ran off behind the house.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime exclaimed as she vanished behind the house.

"Hey kid! Stop!" a police man said, but Tatsuki was off at super speeds. She flung the broken back door open. She was standing in the kitchen, she looked down to see a guy crawling on the floor with a bag of powder trying to crawl his way out of the house. She stepped over him, knocking over something on the counter. She examined a little more closely, realizing that Keigo's house was now being used to manufactured drugs.

She quickly made her way to the den, where she found Ichigo and Uryu beside each other, unable to stand. Uryu was in the shadows working on opening the door. Tatsuki picked Ichigo up onto his feet, "Come on." She said tossing one of his arms over her shoulder. She slowly walked him towards the door. He was weak and bloody. She looked at her friend's face, he looked like he had been crying… and beaten.

"I've got it unlocked." Uryu said.

He turned the door knob and opened the door, Tatsuki and Ichigo left quickly as possible with Uryu behind them.

A gunshot. Tatsuki picked up the pace her and Ichigo were hobbling at.

Another gun shot

"What the hell?" the officer exclaimed rushing onto the yard to grab Ichigo from Tatsuki.

Once Ichigo's weight was off of her, Tatsuki staggered away as quickly as she could, trying to catch her breath. She approached Orihime. Rukia ran towards Ichigo at the ambulance and began to cry even harder. Tatsuki looked around. She felt the heat from the fire. Orihime came closer to her. She smiled at first but then she looked serious. Tatsuki couldn't hear her. She couldn't hear anything. It was all muffled.

For some reason, Tatsuki's hand was on her stomach, she looked down to see blood on her hands. She put her bloody hands out, to tell Orhime not to come any closer. She turned her head to the side and vomited blood, then fell to her knees.

Orihime screamed, "Tatsuki!"

Tatsuki felt pain in her leg and then fell on her side. She fell on her limp arm. She tried to pick herself up.

"Stay down." Orihime demanded keeping Tatsuki's head in her lap.

Tatsuki saw people running towards her and the fire on her other side. Everything went white.


	11. Fin

**Two weeks later**

"How's your arm feel?" Orihime asked Tatsuki as they left the doctors.

"It's alright." Tatsuki said knocking on the cast.

"And your leg?"

"Much better." Tatsuki smiled.

Tatsuki's injuries were almost healed completely. She was shot three times, once in the arm, which broke it, once in the stomach, which caused the internal bleeding, and once in the leg, where she had stitches.

Ichigo is still bruised up but Chad and Uryu are completely fine! The bullets only grazed Chad and Uryu suffered a black eye.

Orihime grabbed Tatsuki's hand, "Don't…" she sighed, realzing what she wanted to say isn't what Tatsuki wanted to hear.

"No, tell me." Tatsuki reassured her.

"Don't scare me like that." Orihime muttered.

"I love you too." Tatsuki smirked.

The house actually turned out to be caught up in Keigo's father, Mr. Asanso's, drug ring. His house was used to manufacture drugs after he was killed in his own bedroom and Keigo was chased out. Luckily, three bodies, including Mr. Asano's, and the leader of the thugs were drug out. The leader, of course, is now in prison.

"Are we still going?" Orihime asked after a while of walking in silence.

"Going… places? Yeah, of course we are. Do you really think some stitches and a cast would stop me?" Tatsuki smiled.

Orihime squeezed her girlfriend's hand, "No."

Ichigo gained a lot from this whole experience. He wasn't the same after that night. Rukia, impressed by Ichigo's new found respect for her, decided to stick it out with him.

"So… where?" Orihime asked.

"We have a friend to meet." Tatsuki smiled as they passed by Keigo's old house, burned down to the ground. Keigo turned out to be a missing person, but nobody really cared for him in this town. Of course, he wasn't really missing. Tatsuki remembered the bus tickets in her back pocket.

"So get ready." she said breaking her own concentration. "The bus leaves in an hour." She said then kissed the top of Orihime's head.


End file.
